


Tony throughout the ages

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Mind - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, Magic, Teenage Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: The team wasn't sure what happened.But now they got to see Tony as a toddler, Kid, Teenager, young adult, and careless adult





	1. Summary

The team wasn't sure what happened. 

One second the battle was over, with the city only mildly destroyed, with few casualties. Securing an annoyed Loki and handing him over to a disappointed (and worried) Thor, who would send him to their father.

And the next Loki was smirking, and Tony was on the floor, getting hit by a light. 

Everyone sprung into action. Either checking for the threat, or Loki. 

Tony stood up, before any one got too worried.

"What was that, Brother?" Thor demanded, giving Tony a glance, to ensure his brother in arms was fine.

"Nothing more than a simple spell, I can't do much in these simpleton cuffs, brother." Loki sneered and before they could ask what spell, Heimdall opened the bridge, and the two brothers were gone.

"Fuck!" Tony said rubbing his chest, where the pain erupted, right where the Reactor was at.

"You ok Tony?" Bruce asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Always." Tony quickly responded, "You heard him, nothing bad." 

"We should probably get you tested, Stark." Natasha suggested, and Tony grinned up at her, putting on a mask that most of them saw through by now.

"You know what she means, Tony." Steve said, and Tony just waved him off.

"I'm fine, Cap. I'm gonna go talk to Pep, need to get started on Damage control." Tony said.


	2. Level 2

Tony woke up confused.

His bed felt funny. The sheets were kinda silky, like Mommy's. 

He stilled when he heard voices whispering around him. 

It didn't sound like Jarvis, or Ana or anyone he remotely recognized.

He buried himself in the sheets scared to throw the sheets and see who it was, he ignored the slight pain in his chest as he did so. And in a second the voices stopped. And in a couple a moments a voice spoke up.

"Tony?" A soft voice said, it was deep but soothing. And he figured it couldn't harm him to see who these people were. 

So he pushed the sheets off of him, and he realized his clothes were really, really baggy, and rough.

He blinked a couple times, to adjust his eyes, and when he did he noticed, um, six people around the room all facing him. He also noticed the bed he was laying in was much bigger than he remembered, but also much firm.

"Tony? Ho-How do you feel?" A man asked. And Tony looked to his left and saw a man kneeling on the side of his bed, his? his hair was curly and his glasses were slowly falling. His skin was tan, and Tony felt something familiar about him.

"Who are you?" Tony asked frowning, and he vaguely saw someone drop their head and shake it. Did he do something wrong? "Where's Jarvis? He usually wakes me up. Is he sick?" Tony rambled, and he heard someone shuffle. 

"Um, Tony, My names Bruce." The man said offering a smile, and Tony smiled back.

"I'm Tony!" Tony said remembering his Mommy said to introduce himself. "Where's my Mommy?" He asked pushing the sheets off of him fully, and he looked down and saw the clothes he was wearing, were in no way his size. "What am I wearing?" He asked meeting Bruce's eyes, and saw amusement in them. Right? 

"Go get Stark fitting clothes." He heard someone order, and he quickly shot his head towards the voice. And was met with a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, who was in pajamas.

"You know my Daddy?" Tony asked standing up on the bed, and walked closer to the man. Noticed he looked a little like the guy in the pictures. "You look like Captain America, amico." He said with fully smile. "Zia Peggy says he's a hero!" Tony said, getting a surprised smile from the man. And at the reaction Tony kept going. "She said I'm like him! And when I grow up I'll be big and strong!" 

\----

Tony meet everyone, and when they explained his parents were on business trip, and Jarvis was sick, and that they were taking care of him, he quickly accepted it. 

When his stomach growled, they started cooking, Bruce mainly.

He was nice. He reminded him of Jarvis a bit.

Natasha scared him, something about the lady scared him. Even when she smiled at him.

Same goes for Bucky, but it's okay he stayed in the back of kitchen with the woman too.

And the rest of them just left saying they had to talk to a girl.

\---- Week One

"Hey buddy, you can't throw your food." Sam said after getting hit by a rouge blueberry.

"I didn't throw it." Tony lied threw his teeth, and Sam smiled at him obviously seeing through the lie. Him and Clint meet eyes and had a whole conversation with out even talking.

"Oh really?" Sam asked as Clint grabbed a blueberry from his plate and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Tony said holding his arm, like he had been shot.

"What?" Clint asked grabbing another berry and eating it.

"You hit me!" He said pouting, and Clint's eyes went wide.

"No I didn't." The man denied, and Tony was ready to call him out. "Sam did you see me throw any berries?" the man asked the other.

"Nah man, Bucky did you?" He called back at the man in the back of the kitchen.

He had been quiet since the rest of them left, leaving the three men with Tony, but Tony didn't mind, his Dad didn't talk much either.

Tony thought the man was on his side, but when the man with long hair muttered an amused sounding 'Nope' Tony's eyes widen in amazement that they all lied. He crossed his arms and pouted more.

"Bugiardi." He muttered. Before he went back to playing with his food.

Only to get hit again! This is madness!

Tony looked up to see Sam smiling, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Hey!" Tony said and tossed a berry at him.

And that's how it started.

\----Day 8

They were watching Aristocats as they sat in the living room, everyone else was in there spots, while Tony was on top of Thor, who was the biggest man Tony ever seen! He had met him early yesterday, and Tony was amazed at the man.

When he started falling asleep, he nuzzled closer to Thor's neck, burying himself in his hair. While ignoring the whispers until Thor spoke.

"I was under the impression, that friend Tony, had eyes like Bruce, not eyes of waters?" Thor asked softly, even though it was still loud.

"We were too." He heard Steve say, almost lost. "Do you think it could be Loki?"

\-----

Tony flinched in his sleep, whimpering and muttering half formed sentences, in both english and Italian. The sleep talking wasn't new to the group, he had been doing it every night, but the vicious twist he was making on Thor's chest, surprised them.

Quickly the god held onto the thrashing boy. Trying to get him to calm down was hard, but eventually he stopped and the boy grew instantly.


	3. Level 5

When Tony woke up he felt someone stroking his back. He quickly stilled. And the petting stopped immediately.

"Friend Tony?" A rumble addressed and Tony peeked up. To see he was on a blonde man, with long hair, and ice blue eyes.

He quickly crawled off, and felt his clothes fit a little tight.

"Sorry." He said ducking his head, the movement causing a pain in his chest, but he ignored it.

"What for, young one?" The man asked frowning.

"For sleeping on you, sir." Tony said, blushing at the statement, but kept his head up when he realized they weren't alone in the room.He couldn't recognized a single face, but he never recognized any one at a gala, or event. Though he didn't recognize the place, he's sure he just feel asleep at an event.

So he put the training his Mom gave he to good use. He smiled, politely. 

"I'm Tony. It's nice to meet you." He said and turning excuse himself to find his Mom, he accidentally bumped into a woman, who looked fair.

She had red hair, and had one a white suit. Though until like the red head in the corner, this one looked much friendlier.

He blushed and went to apologize.

"I'm sorry miss." He said and she simply smiled, before crouching down.

"It's okay, Tony." She said and patted his shoulder, and he stiffened at the gesture.

"You know my name?" He asked with wide eyes, then felt stupid when he remembered he introduced himself. She nodded. He was hesitant, knowing better than asking for help like his dad told him. But he asked anyway. "Can you help me find my Mom?" As he looked at her face, distracting himself from the others looking at him.

"Um, actually, Tony, your parents left you here, with them," She gestured to the group behind them. "To take of you." The woman said and Tony quickly stepped back.

That didn't sound right.

"Where's Jarvis?" Tony asked looking for an exit.

"Jarvis? He's sick, and because you're Dad doesn't want you sick, he got us to take of you." A man from his right said.

Tony thought on it a bit, he had been kidnapped before. But they had hurt him, these people haven't. Yet.

"Ana takes care of me if Jarvis is indisposed." Tony said questioning her integrity. The man looked taken back but nodded.

"She got sick as well." The other red head said walking closer to Tony, and even though she tried not to look scary, he was ready to run, but forced himself to stand his ground, and held his head up to look into her eyes. His father would be mad if he did anything less. "It's a virus going around. And since your parents do want you to get it..."

"They sent you." Tony finished her sentence and she nodded. "Ok." He said nodding, not quite accepting the answer, but he couldn't make them mad. "Where am I?" He asked the man from before, as the man ran a hand through his curly hair.

"Um, Stark Tower." He responded, sounding unsure on how to answer. And Tony narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to rude, but these people were ridiculously uncertain. 

Tony tugged at the tight clothes, and Steve nodded at Clint, who knew the drill. They prepared for Stark to grow, like Thor told them. And at the movement Tony turned to see who it was.

And Tony stilled jaw slacked and eyes wide.

"You're Captain America!" He said and he barely heard the small chuckles he got at his words. "Does dad know you're here?" Tony said hesitantly walking towards the American Icon. "He's been looking for you!"

\-----Day 3

Everything was good they were having lunch.

And lunches were much different now. Tony wasn't bubbly, he was neat, didn't play with his food, didn't make a mess. and barely talked. Only talked if he was spoken to.

As Tony was taking a sip of his drink, Thor walked in and greeted them.

Which spooked the kid, leading him to drop the glass cup. And Clint could see the horror fill his eyes as he tried grasping it before it fell.

When it shattered Tony felt his heart do the same. He didn't want to get hit. He jumped down from his chair quickly. Not hearing anything besides the repeat of the glass breaking, and an echo of his daddy's voice screaming at him.

He landed on the floor, barefoot, and started picking up the pieces as fast as possible, vaguely realizing he was rushing out apologies for breaking the glass.

Someone pick him up before he could finish, and he was ready to get throw onto the glass. But it never came.

He opened his closed eyes, not knowing when he closed them.

And saw he was in Thor's hands, held in the air as Bruce was grabbing a first aid kit. He didn't want to be in trouble, and he felt the panic form tears in his eyes.

When they saw the small boy rush to pick up the glass, they all ran to stop him, besides Bruce, Thor got to him first, picking him up and Clint winced at the way the boy clenched his hand to not drop the glass already in his hand.

"I'm Sorry, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, hey relax, it's ok, it was an accident." Clint said taking the glass from Tony's bleeding hands and threw them in the trash, as Thor set him on the counter.

\----- Day 7

Tony had been having nightmares. But it was nothing new to him. So he stayed up. They had left him to sleep in a the room.

And before he knew it he was down in the lab. The doors opening for him automatically. Like he was meant to be there.

He was playing fetch with a robot when he spotted Tasha in the corner. He threw the ball clapped when the robot went to get it.

"He's a really wobot!But he's a dummy!" Tony squealed as the mechanic arm struggled to get it. When he turned he saw Natasha had gotten closer, with Bucky in the other corner, he flashed a hopeful smile, scared he was going to be in trouble for being in the lab.

His dad was always mad.

"He is a dummy isn't he." Tasha said sitting in a chair and opened her arms to him as he yawned. And he had a slight deja vu moment. But he didn't remember from where, maybe when his mom used to hug him.

He stopped and stared at her, almost calculating, and Bucky wasn't sure why he was hesitant, Natasha's posture showed nothing but friendliness.

He then had slump shoulders and walked towards her, to tired to fight whatever she was going to do. TO his surprise she only lifted him up on her lap.

"You need to sleep." And he nodded. Wasn't going to argue with a spy. And she rocked him.

After a couple minutes he winced.

"My heart hurts. So I do have one" He said in a mumble, keeping his head down on Natasha's chest, but looking up at Bucky.

"Of course you do, little fella. But it hurts?" He asked crouching in front of the two. And Tony nodded.

"It's ok, it hurts when I move. But I have one." He said and looked beyond him. Both him and Natasha looked to find what made him get teary eyed.

Bucky froze. In a glass case, was an old Arc Reactor with the words 'Proof Tony Stark has a heart' around it.

"Did I take it out in the future? Or did my dad? He says I'm too emotional." Tony said and Natasha noted the toddler knew he was in the future, just not that his parents were dead.

\------


	4. Level 8

\------Day 15

Tony was had his head snuggled on Steve's chest. Apparently his assumption that the boy was a asleep was wrong because Tony looked up at the soldier, with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, son?" Steve asked rubbing his back soothing the child with cation in his eyes.

"Now that you're here, do you think dad will stop spending so much time in the lab?" Tony asked and Avengers felt the hope in his heart, but stayed silent, almost afraid to lie.

\----- Day 20 

It was the longest by far, that he stayed the same age, and it scared them, truthfully Thor was cam, trusting the elders word, that Tony would return to normal within two months.

But He only grew worried when he grew. He knew it had to hurt his friend. Especially with the way he thrashed and screamed.

But this time he was awake for the processes. Waking up from the pain and almost passed out serval times. He dropped from his position on the couch and flinched whenever anyone would try comforting him.

Steve was the most successful, but ultimately let go when it seemed it only hurt. 

So there he was on the floor, tears streaming and he struggled to hold back the whimpers, almost afraid to make noise, ad after a moment he stopped and dropped his head, fisting his hands against the floor, and then looked up with now brown eyes. 

"Steve?" He said painfully scared, before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait


	5. Level 12

\-----Day 4

After a hard day, it was Bucky that calmed the young boy. Getting him to settle down in the lab. He let the boy tinker with equipment JARVIS said was fine.

Everyone else was done there as well, not one of them having a mission, or anything else to do, but they kept their distance, Bucky being the only one within reach.

After an hour Tony cleared his throat.

"You think Dad's gonna leave me behind, now that the man with a plan is here?" Tony asked, practically spitting out both names, not looking up but the way his voice cracked mid sentence, they could tell he was about to cry.

Bucky took a minute to think. Each time Tony grew, he always reacted to Steve differently. first it started off happy, starstruck, switching off to hopeful for a knew future with his dad, now he just seemed scared of what happens now, no longer seeing the bright side of Steve's presences.

"What makes you think that, Tony?" Bucky asked focusing on Tony's body language.

"I'm not stupid." Tony scoffed. "He's been looking for him forever. I doubt finding him is enough." Tony muttered to himself and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bucky asked.

"For a walk." Tony said dusting himself off, and Bucky quickly stood up.

"How 'bout something else, sport?" Bucky said and Tony turned around, not letting anyone see his face.

"It's just a walk." Tony said stepping towards the door, and Natasha blocked the door. HE then looked up at her. 

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes, and dusted his hoodie. "I'm changing, I'm dirty." He said showing off his grease covered hands, and side stepped Natasha who let him.

As he stepped in the elevator, he smirked at Natasha, and pressed a button, and as the door closed he took something out of his pocket, a detonator-

Steve stood up, and quickly ran to the thing Tony had been messing with. Sure enough it turned on, and the whole room went dark.

"Damnit, Tony!" Steve said under his breath

\------

It hadn't been five hours before Bucky and Natasha found him wondering the streets.

Which was impressive, considering he only had a ten minute head start.

"Do you have any idea-"

"Save me the speech, grandpa." Tony sassed sitting on the couch in front of a worried, and hectic Steve.

"I'm sorry?" Steve spoke and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Save me your speech. You can't lecture me, when you guys lied to me. Like BIG TIME!" Tony said. 

"It was to protect you!" Steve said.

"You could've spared me the lies and just told me I'm in the damn future!" Tony yelled.

\-----

It wasn't the easiest transition, he trashed hard than any of the other times. It took both super soldiers and Thor to keep him down. 

"I'm- I'm Sorry! Please Stop!" Tony screamed. "I'll S-stop! P-please! S-stop!" He repeated over and over, and it hurt most of the them to see their team mate this low. Especially since they probably were never meant to see him like this.


	6. Level 18

Tony woke up sore. He just stretched and rolled on the bed. Which fell nice if he did say so himself.

When he woke up he realized he wasn't in his dorm. He got up from the bed and looked around. It was nice he had to admit, wonder who he slept with this time. Certainly not anyone from school.

He pushed through, and found a bathroom.

"Yes!" He said took his clothes off and took the best shower ever. Whoever set the shower up was a genius.

After about half an hour he scrummaged through the closet, he would say he'll pay back for the outfit, but judging by the opinion they had available, they didn't need it.

He did stop when he saw a MIT sweater. He pondered it, but shrugged it off, maybe he did sleep with a fellow student.

He settled for a suit shirt the fit well enough, and blue suit pants, and for the hell of it he took a red tie. He also stole socks.

He then went to look for an exit. But only found a kitchen. Full of people. Who stopped when they saw he at the door way.

But he was used to this. Easily he slipped a grin to his mouth.

"Don't tell me I slept with all of you?" He said walking further into the room, curious to what was going on. He heard a couple people scoff. But he shrugged it off. "Thought so. You want to tell me why I'm here, with no hangover?" He asked.

Then team already decided Tony was too smart to not catch on, they'd have to tell him up front this time, even recruited Rhodes to help just in case.

Thor went up to him and clapped his hand on the younger males shoulder and was ready to talk, but Tony froze up.

"Would you like something to drink, friend? I'm sure you must be parched." Thor asked and thrusted a cup in his hand. And Natasha noted Tony's hand twitched. Guess the habit of not liking being handed things started young.

And then the cup dropped as Thor pulled away. None of team knew what to expect. Thor was almost ready to pick up the now taller Tony, in case there was a repeat of the last incident. 

But instead Tony just glared up at Thor.

"I'm definitely not paying for that buddy." He said patting Thor's back and walked away, rubbing his hand. He looked to be searching for something. And right when Bucky was going to ask what for, Tony lit up.

"Ah-Ha!" He said holding a broom, and a dust pan. "Here you go big guy, don't want anyone getting hurt." Tony said handing Thor them both. "Especially since I don't have jack shit covering my precious feet."

"Language." Steve said before he could think, and Tony went to give him shit for saying that before he caught a look of his face.

"Huh." Tony said, dragging his tongue on the inside of his check, as if think, while he took in his whole appearance. "That's why I'm here?" Tony spoke confidently but stepped away from the Captain. "Dear ol' Dad finally found his science experiment?" He said bitterly, then his eyes went towards the exit. 

"wait! Tony, let us explain!" Steve said softly, moving slowly.

"I don't need to know how Ho-Dad found you." He said, nobody commenting on his slight mishap.

\-----

"Oh, man you got old!" Tony teased the weary looking Rhodey, who looked way too old, and stressed.

"Now, this actually just from putting up with all your shenanigans, Tones." Rhodey said outlining his face and Tony grinned. One that was new, bright, cautious, but happy.

\-----

A teenage Tony was a bratty Tony, the team figured that much out. He stayed in the lab, and tried sneaking out many times.

Though Rhodey stopped him, Tony tried drink as well as getting a couple ladies to come over. But luckily Natasha stopped them, and warned Tony about it happening again.

"Tell me I'm not a stick in the mud when I get old?" Tony questioned Rhodey, as Steve was lecturing him.

"Unbelievable!" Steve exclaimed before going into another speech about how rude he was, or something.

\----

The team was playing around, Tony seemed to like beating everyone at mario cart.

When he started clutched at his chest, and hit his left shoulder.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding when you said it'll hurt." Tony said giving Thor a small smile.

"Are you good?" Rhodey asked quickly ignoring the game.

"Yeah, a drink would help though?" Tony tired with a hand still on his shoulder, but grinned when Rhodey narrowed his eyes at the teen. 

Tony felt like something shot him and exploded in his chest, and it was trying to crawl out. He just shook his head, and focused on the game, he could ignore the pain.


	7. Level 28

After Tony passed out during the game, the team decided a grown Tony was a dumb Tony and that had to watch him closer, because he obviously wasn't going to let them know if was in pain, no matter how bad.

With that said it wasn't easy explaining to a drunk Tony what was happening. Luckily it was the shortest transition, with him drinking himself through it.

"Did Obie send you guys?" Tony asked as Steve and Bucky picked him up from the kitchen floor before he passed out letting go of the bottle that was almost empty.

\----Day 2 -----

Tony didn't stand a chance Natasha noted as she sat next to the bed, watching a past out Tony scream and transition, the fastest one to date.

At this rate the team would be rolling their eyes at THEIR genius' comments.


	8. Level 39

He woke up barely breathing, trying to cling onto anything. but ending up scratching at his chest, where he felt the hole in his chest being reopened.

He calmed down more when he heard JARVIS in the background. Though he didn't catch a bit he said.

But the panic attack was over. The cave was in the past. It's ok. It's ok.

"JARVIS, where am I?" Tony asked rubbing his face and looking around him and though the decor looked nice, and his style,it definitely wasn't his house.

"You are currently in Stark Tower, sir." JARVIS answered.

And Tony frowned, when the fuck did he get here.

"Run that by me again?" Tony asked getting up, and didn't bother putting on clothes, the boxers were good enough.

God he needed coffee.

"Sir, I would advise you on going to-"

"The kitchen and getting coffee? Yeah, one step a head of you buddy, get the coffee started." Tony said already remembering his way around the tower. He must have drank too much after a meeting and crashed here. That was the only logical conclusion.

"Sir-" 

"Mute." Tony said through a yawn and kept walking to the kitchen, before stopping at the mini bar and getting a glass of scotch.

As he walked in he spotted a group of strangers eating on the island. Or snacking.

"Tony?" A man asked and Tony's mind brightened.

"Correct me if Im wrong, which knowing me... But you're the crazy doctor, Banner right?" Tony asked setting his drink aside.

Everything stilled, Tony didn't care much for his safety, and that much showed to the team as the genius insulted Bruce. 

But lucky them, Bruce was used to Tony's recklessness.

"Yeah." Bruce said extending a hand, the Tony ignored.

"What brings you... all here?" He asked walking to the coffee machine and taking the drink straight while he waiting for a responds, and Sam looked at him crazy, not used to see ing the man just casually chug a hot black coffee in one go. "Oh no, don't tell me Agent sent you. Tell him I don't want to join his stupid boy band. And that Fury can shove a stick up his-"

"We're not here for that, Stark." Natasha said, standing up a little to fast for Tony's liking,as he stumbled back and held his chest protectively. And apparently he saw her see the reaction because he explained is behavior with a glare.

"Red heads are bad luck." Terrible excuse, but who the hell cared.

"Your PA is a red head." Clint challenged, and Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Bad luck for the competition." He snapped back.

\------ Day 3

Tony didn't believe it, until they showed him footage, and even then Pepper and Rhodey had to call, seeing as he didn't trust any of the 'Boy band members'.

And like a 18 year Tony, he was difficult. But not in a let's get drunk and have fun. But a Let's get drunk and fuck shit up. Because I have the money.

It annoyed Steve, like a lot but Tony didn't care, fuck the super soldier. 

The team noticed how he was closed off but was more out going, ready to go out and drink, if one of them let their guard down. And how he would flinched at rapid movement. And how if he heard running water he'd pause for a moment and hold his chest, no matter what he was doing. 

He also spend a lot of time in the lab.

\---- Day 4

Tony transitioned, and no one knew, but with JARVIS showing them the footage they saw Tony passed out on the Workshop floor, as he thrashed, and called out a 'Yinsen' a couple times.


	9. Level 42

The team, plus Pepper, were in the living discussing ways to explain Tony what happened, because he should be his rightful age be now, when Tony walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys? Pep, missed you in bed this morning." Tony said smiling at Pepper, and the team sighed. Not that Tony noticed.

He did however notice that she was dressed like she was ready to go to work.

"Going to work already?" Tony asked going to her, and ducking in for a kiss before she cleared her throat and pushed him off. A flash of hurt hit his eyes, but quickly glanced up at the group. And nodded.

"Who's the new guys-" He closed his eyes, and sighed before opening them and analyzing everyone, and nodded. "JARVIS, next time I pull a Marty McFly, give dady a letting more of a warning!" Tony said rolling his eyes, and then pinching the bridge of his nose, before looking up quickly. "I fucked us up, didn't I?" Tony asked ignoring the group for Peppers answer.

And she hesitated. Ugh.

"Don't answer that. What happened? Loki? Another wizard?" Tony asked and kept rambling, before Steve looked at him. "What year is it JARVIS?" 

"2017, sir." And to Tony's credit he didn't looked very surprised, he did 'tsk' however.

"Shame hoping I'd be shot further into the future." Tony said waving off Steve as he was about to correct Tony.

"Actually, Tony, you're in the right time, you just can't remember." Bruce started and Tony frowned, but turned to him, listening with a bit of distress on his face.

"Come again?"

"Loki shot you with a spell, and you de aged, we estimated that today you'd remember-"

"Leave the math up to me, would you." Tony said trying to sound relaxed, but the team saw how he stiffened at the explanation. He looked at the ground for a moment before going up to the Doctor. 

"So, so, What? You guys saw me as a baby? A kid? A pubescent teenager? A sperm??" He joked but the crack in his voice gave away his worry.

Bruce cleared his throat and looked at the team who seemed to a point him as the speaker.

"A side from the sperm cell, try all the above, Stark." Bucky answered, and Tony turned to him.

Tony then laughed, before slipping into a mask he has specially for the Press. He turned his heels and started to walk out-

"wai-"

"I'm not paying for the sitting, Barton." Tony said and hopping into the evaluator. "I got to catch up on my work, people have jobs-" the elevator closed, and it showed how out of it Tony was, because he had yet to stop making excuses to leave even as no one could hear them.

\---Day 2----

He stayed too himself, and honestly the team left him to it, because Tony had adjusted just fine, no problem with this one, maybe it was because he knew them, and wasn't uneasy around them- all that much.

He was still a workaholic, and made any excuse not to talk about what happened- or what they learned about his past, it was classic Tony.

Which was the reason they didn't really notice his change during a movie.

All he did was excuse himself to use the bathroom, and came back out thirty minutes later to continue watching the movie...


End file.
